Man-Bot
Man-Bot is a playable character from the Freedom Force series of video games. Official Bio Having received a massive dose of Energy X, the strange energy literally flows through Man-Bot's veins, always building in intensity. If the intensity grows too great it causes an explosive energy release. Man-Bot wears a suit of armor that siphons off and expels his excess energy, but he still hopes to find a cure for his condition. Initially introduced as a womanizing playboy, Ted Taylor's car is struck by a bolt of Energy X that leaves him with very dangerous powers. He seeks out the help of his scientist brother, who designs the Man-Bot suit for him. Though Ted at first refuses to wear it, his powers manifest in his brother's lab leading to an explosion that kills him. Guilt ridden over killing his own brother, Ted takes the suit and becomes Man-Bot, vowing to serve the people of Patriot City while also searching for a cure for his extremely dangerous energy bursts. Man-Bot first appears as a captive of Nuclear Winter. After being saved by Minuteman, El Diablo, and Mentor he joins them in bringing Winter to justice. A founding member of Freedom Force, Man-Bot is shown to be a very sad character as his brother's death weighs heavily upon him, claiming that he is "less than human." When Alchemiss joins the team she finds herself falling in love with the tortured soul that is Man-Bot. Though Man-Bot refuses to allow her to enter harms way for fear she could end up like his brother, she persists that they can be together. At the end of the first game after the team defeats Timemaster, Man-Bot chooses to remain in the Celestial Clock to ensure the balance of the universe, leaving his teammates saddened and Alchemiss heartbroken. VS. The Third Reich Man-Bot does not appear much in the sequel as he remains in the celestial clock. He is first shown in a night-mare had by Alchemiss, who longs to see him again. He then returns to Patriot City when Alchemiss realizes she has the ability to alter reality. She asks Ted to come back with her. However, he refuses saying they cannot abuse their abilities to build a world that suits them. Man-Bot's refusal is what sends Alchemiss over the edge and causes her to give into the dark side of her powers and become Entropy. At the game's conclusion the team manages to stop Entropy and get Catherine to return. Yet, she concludes that things would be better off if she herself never existed, which she does to everyone's protests. *'Cost (FF)': Free *'Cost (FFvTR)': Free Attributes *'Ponderous': Man-Bot has no dodge, as well as -2 to the swiftness of his melee attacks. *'Unstable Energy': Randomly triggers energy release area attack when Man-Bot takes damage. *'Flier': Man-Bot can fly. *'Grim Resolve': Man-Bot is resistant to stun damage. Powers Power Suit *'Contain Energy': Turns damage from energy attacks into extra energy points. *'Wallop': A standard punching attack. *'Double Uppercut': Two tries to pummel and propel the foe upward. *'Energize Other': Increases the target's energy regeneration, but causes unstable energy. Energy Projection *'Focus': An energy beam with long-range, but poor accuracy. *'Transfer': Transfers his own energy points to a target. *'Disruption': An inanimate object hit by this beam will explode. *'Energy Leech': Draws energy points out of everyone within reach. *'Release': An energy based area attack that damages everything in a wide radius. Gallery File:botlogo.png File:manbot.gif File:manwall.jpg File:mbrender.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Force Category:Freedom Force characters Category:Freedom Force vs. the Third Reich characters